Peter Pan
Peter é o líder da Terra do Nunca. Enfrenta qualquer desafio com gosto e qualquer crise com muita facilidade. É criativo, leal, charmoso, divertido e às vezes um pouco esquecido. Apesar de muitas vezes agir sem pensar, Peter sempre coloca os sentimentos e necessidades dos outros acima dos seus. Gosta muito de Wendy mas é imaturo para admitir - então implica o tempo todo com a amiga para expressar o que sente. Os meninos e meninas perdidos são sua família. Sua primeira aparição foi em um teatro escrito por J.M. Barrie, com seu nome tendo sido inspirado pelo já falecido Peter Llewelyn Davies. Quando as crianças morrem, Peter fica com elas durante o caminho para que não tenham medo. Aparência As vestes de Peter são basicamente uma roupa feita inteiramente de esqueletos de folha. Seu cabelo é retratado como ruivo, embora em alguns casos loiro ou castanho. Na Disney, ele veste uma roupa de menino normal e um gorro que ficou muito famoso tendo várias outras versões com o mesmo visual (inclusive em livros infantis de contos de fadas). Em Peter Pan escarlate, Peter substitui sua roupa de folhas por uma túnica vermelho-sangue de penas de gaio e folhas de outono e como capitão pirata vai em sua frente uma sobrecasaca escarlate. *Veja também: Representações de Peter Pan História Chegando no Kensington Gardens Peter, ainda bebê, não queria crescer. Ele ouviu seus pais falando sobre o que ele seria quando crescesse e fugiu pela janela, voando até o Kensington Gardens, já que era treinado para ser um pássaro. Ele se deparou com fadas e descobriu que todas as fadas que encontrava tinham medo dele. Começou um caos em Kensington quando viram um humano após os portões se fecharem e, vendo que os pássaros também fugiam, ele logo descobriu que não era um pássaro. Triste, voou até a Ilha e foi contar seu caso ao pássaro Solomon Caw que lhe disse que pássaros eram diferentes dele. Peter agora quis voltar para sua casa, já que não era um pássaro, mas perdeu a fé. Sem fé, não podia mais voar. Ele teria de ficar preso ali, sem poder ir até o Kensington Gardens nem até sua casa. Os pássaros se tornaram seus amigos, principalmente Solomon. Ele se tornou um verdadeiro menino-pássaro. Cantava o dia todo com sua flauta qual ele mesmo fez e os peixes às vezes confundiam os barulhos naturais com o som de Peter. Ele inclusive tocava, às vezes, o nascimento de um pássaro, e as mães se reviravam em seus ninhos para ver se tinham botado um ovo. Mas, de vez em quando, Peter ficava triste por não poder mais voltar a Kensington e enquanto tocava a flauta tinha pensamentos tristes, entristecendo sua música. Como não sabia nadar, não podia ir nadando até o parque. Quando ouvia como meninos e meninas brincavam, começava a chorar. O ninho de Tordos Um dia, uma pipa caiu na Ilha. Peter passou a admirá-la, por ser pertencente a um menino real. Os pássaros pegaram-na e ele gostou da pipa voando mais alto do que eles mesmos. Ele tentou sair dali usando a pipa, mas ela se despedaçou no ar e ele quase se afogou no Serpentine, mas graças a dois cisnes, não morreu. Shelley, um poeta, fez um barquinho de papel e lançou no Serpentine. Peter pegou tal barquinho para usar de brinquedo e descobriu que o papel era um cheque, dando-o para Solomon. thumb|left|250px|Peter no ninho de tordos. (ilustração original)Solomon, conversando com tordos, pediu ajuda para construir um barco a seu jovem amigo Peter: um ninho de tordo que fosse grande o suficiente para que Pan navegasse nele. Os tordos, ainda que não quisessem primeiramente, aceitaram ao descobrir que receberiam seis pence por dia. O barco foi feito e Peter usou seu pijama para confeccionar uma vela. O barco girou em falso e voltou ao ponto de partida, fazendo Peter encurtar o pano de sua vela, removendo uma das mangas e acabando no barco indo pra trás. Quando tentou lançar âncora, não alcançou o fundo do rio e se bateu contra um recife submerso. O choque o lançou na água, mas rapidamente ele subiu de novo no barco. Saindo do Serpentine Uma forte tempestade apareceu e o barco foi jogado de um lado pro outro, e as mãos dele não conseguiam mais ser fechadas de tanto frio. O menino foi levado até uma pequena baía, pela qual seu barco deslizou em paz. Tentando desembarcar, ele topou com uma multidão de pessoas pequenas na praia contestando a chegada do estranho e gritando e vociferando ele com estridência, exigindo que fosse embora pois já se passara a hora do Fechamento dos Portões. Um pequeno batalhão carregava uma flecha que algum menino havia esquecido no parque, e estavam dispostos a usá-la. Percebendo que estava diante de fadas, ele proclamou que não era um humano comum e que queria ser amigo de todos. A partir do momento em que as fadas mulheres perceberam que a vela do barco era um pijama de bebê, elas caíram de amores e os homens recolheram suas armas, pois sabiam que as mulheres eram superiores em inteligência. Eles conduziram-o até a rainha, que lhe concedeu o direito de estar em Kensington Gardens depois do Fechamento dos Portões, e dali em diante ele podia ir aonde bem entendesse, e as fadas tinham ordens de lhe providenciar todo o conforto. A janela estava fechada Antes da abertura dos portões, já que Peter não é de todo humano, ele toma o caminho da Ilha, pois as pessoas não podem vê-lo, mas sempre lhe sobram horas de brincar e ele brinca como toda criança. Ou é o que ele pensa, pois ele brinca errado, já que não havia ninguém para lhe contar como se brinca. As fadas, no baile de debutante da princesa, oferecem a ele, de presente, qualquer coisa que ele quiser. Sem saber direito o que ele desejava em seu coração, ele pediu para voltar à sua casa. No entanto, se o músico voltasse para casa, eles perderiam toda a sua música maravilhosa, e Mab disse que ele poderia escolher um desejo muito maior, pois aquele era pequeno. Ele decidiu pedir dois desejos pequenos em vez de um grande, e as fadas tiveram de concordar. O primeiro desejo seria voltar à sua mãe, mas poder voltar à Kensington caso se desapontasse com ela. O segundo ele manteria em segredo no momento. As fadas tentaram colocar obstáculos em seu caminho, dizendo que a porta estaria fechada, mas ele retrucou dizendo que a janela pela qual voaria estaria aberta, pois sua mãe a mantinha sempre aberta na esperança de que ele voltasse. Ele simplesmente sabia. De repente, Peter começou a voar e a encontrou dormindo, querendo alguma coisa para abraçar. Ele se perguntou se gostaria de usar roupas de novo e largar toda a diversão no Gardens para viver com uma mãe. Ele quis acordá-la, mas ela parecia muito mais confortável agora que estava sem um filho. Como se a sua mãe pudesse ouví-lo, ele começou a argumentar com ela. No fim, ele voou embora. Por duas vezes voltou e entrou no quarto, com a intenção de dar um beijo em sua mãe, mas temeu que acordasse-a e simplesmente lhe deu um beijo na flauta, voltando para os jardins. Muitos meses se passaram e ele fez seu segundo pedido às fadas: ir à sua mãe e nunca mais poder voltar a Kensington Gardens. Ele voou em grande velocidade, pois tinha sonhado que sua mãe estava chorando, e sabia que seu abraço a faria sorrir imediatamente. Diante do nevoeiro, ele viu que sua mãe havia fechado a janela, e barras de ferro a vendavam. Espiando lá, ele viu ela dormindo e abraçando outro menininho. Ele gritou por sua mãe, mas ela não ouviu. Ele golpeou as barras de ferro em vão e foi obrigado a voltar para o Gardens. A chegada de Maimie Maimie era uma garota de quatro anos de idade. Para o baile das fadas, ela foi em Kensington após o Fechamento dos Portões. As fadas lhe construíram uma casinha, que foi encolhendo, até a fazer chorar, mas Peter chegou e a consolou. Eles começaram a conversar e Peter descobriu que não brincava como os outros meninos, chorando. Ela enxugou seus olhos e disse que poderia dá-lo um beijo, até que ele estendeu a mão, pensando ganhar um objeto, já que havia esquecido completamente o que era um beijo. Por acaso ela encontrou um dedal no bolso e o deu, que ele usa até hoje. Os dois continuaram conversando até que ela o pediu um beijo. Pensando que Maimie queria o objeto novamente, ele o retirou da mão. Até que ela mudou de ideia: passou a falar "dedal". Mostrou-lhe o que é um dedal e ele retribuiu. Peter descobriu que estava parecendo mais um pássaro do que um menino, tanto na fala quanto na aparência. Os portões agora iam se abrir e ele sabia que Maimie não poderia ir com ele, dando um último dedal em seus lábios e partindo. A cabra de Peter thumb|Peter em sua cabra. (ilustração original)Enquanto tentava pensar num presente de Páscoa para Peter, a mãe de Maimie sugeriu uma cabra. O motivo é que, ainda que ela não fosse real e sim de brinquedo, para os três ela era muito real. Ela deixou uma carta para o antigo amado orientando ele a pedir às fadas que transformassem a cabra imaginária numa cabra que pudesse ser montada. Ele encontrou a carta e as fadas sabiam que era fácil transformar uma fada de mentira numa fada real. Ele ganhou a cabra que todas as noites cavalga nos Gardens, tocando melodias sublimes com sua flauta. Até crescer, Maimie continuou deixando presentes para Peter em Kensington com cartas que explicavam como os humanos brincavam com eles, e isso influenciou mais pessoas a fazerem o mesmo. David também deixa presentes para Peter. Embora Pan ainda se lembre de Maimie, ele muitas vezes, no auge da felicidade, salta de sua cabra e deita na relva. Conservando uma lembrança de quando ainda era humano, ele é especialmente carinhoso com as andorinhas-dos-beirais, pois estas são os espíritos das criancinhas que morrem. Ele enterra as criancinhas em pares, pois acha que assim é menos solitário. Muitos anos depois a fada Sininho o levou até a Terra do Nunca, onde ele mora até hoje. Ida de Wendy e seus irmãos à Terra do Nunca Peter Pan sempre ouvia as histórias de ninar que Mary Darling contava aos seus filhos. Numa sexta, ele acabou deixando suas folhas caírem criando uma grande intriga na casa dos Darlings. Após o momento certo ele entrou na residência dos Wendy, mas Nana o causou medo, puxando sua sombra e fechando a janela, fazendo os dois se separarem. Para recuperar a sombra perdida, ele e Sininho se infiltraram novamente na casa dos Darling, enquanto Tinker Bell fazia Moira dormir, usando seu pó mágico. thumb|left|Peter entra no quarto dos Darling. (ilustração original)Com tamanha bagunça a Sra. Darling logo percebeu algo estranho e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Após muito barulho e tentativas, Peter acabou chorando e atraiu a atenção de Wendy Darling. Na troca de beijos, por não ser capaz de crescer, Pan acabou recebendo um dedal após estender a mão. Quando Wendy foi dá-lo um “dedal”, Sininho impediu e disse que, caso tentasse isso outra vez, mataria-a. Ela o contou o final de Cinderela e ele disse que queria ouvir mais, então a pediu para ir até a Terra do Nunca. João e Miguel acordaram a pedidos de Darling para atender um “menino que queria ensiná-los a voar”. Eles então começaram a voar, se dirigindo até a Terra do Nunca. No meio das nuvens, os garotos (e a garota) começaram a perceber que Peter ia se esquecendo aos poucos deles, enquanto todos roubavam comida do bico de pássaros. Ainda lá, eles encontraram os piratas e Gancho, que atiraram neles com um canhão. Ele foi aos Meninos Perdidos contar sobre o resto de Cinderela e que conseguiu uma mãe, mas avistou Wendy morta pelos mesmos graças à Sininho que armou uma travessura já que tinha muitos ciúmes. A ponto de atirar no que supostamente a matou, ele viu que a mesma ainda estava viva e ordenou que todos fossem construir uma moradia. Após isso, bravo, ele brigou com Sininho e disse que não seria mais seu amigo. Salvamento da princesa Tigrinha Wendy foi considerada mãe dos Meninos Perdidos e todos construíram uma cabana para ela. Eles foram se divertir com as sereias na Pedra do Abandono e se depararam com Gancho indo soltar a princesa indígena Tigrinha às sereias. Ele imediatamente imitou a voz de Gancho para ordenar Smee e Starkey, mas o verdadeiro pirata chegou e começou a questioná-lo. Incapaz de fugir de uma brincadeira, Pan admitiu quem era após o término do questionário e todos os Meninos partiram ao ataque, mas nenhum teve coragem de combater Gancho, exceto Peter, que acabou sendo ferido, mas escapou com o Crocodilo Tic-Tac ali. Ele fez todos voarem da pedra com a pipa de Miguel, e só foi flutuando pelo mar depois. Após salvar Tigrinha do rapto, os índios se tornaram completamente fiel a ele, protegendo sua casa subterrânea dos futuros ataques piratas. Peter teve uma conversa sobre a sua relação ao lado de Wendy, e ainda que embora a moça não tivesse gostado nada daquilo, teve de aceitar. Guerra entre os Meninos Perdidos e os piratas Wendy começou a contar uma história para eles, que era sobre o que estava acontecendo. A sra. Darling deixaria a janela aberta para todo o sempre, mas Peter protestou, contando que sua mãe nunca abriu de volta sua janela. Tocando gaita, sem querer ir para Londres como seus antigos companheiros e novos amigos, Peter terminou sozinho e lá fora todos os Meninos Perdido (incluindo Wendy) foram raptados por piratas, ainda com a defesa dos já derrotados índios. Gancho foi até o quarto de Pan e jogou veneno em seu copo d’água que surtiu efeito imediato sem antídoto. Pensando ter alguém ao seu lado e ele acordou e foi beber o líquido. Sininho, de última hora, impediu que ele tomasse e acabou tomando por si, bebendo tudo e morrendo. Ele a levou pra fora e começou a chorar em cima, nublando e criando tempestades junto de neve por toda a Terra do Nunca. Para Tinker Bell voltar à vida, Peter começou a murmurar que acreditava em fadas, o que resultou em todos ali naquela Terra e mesmo no Mundo Real gritando que acreditavam. De tanto amor, Sininho voltou à vida e fez todo o céu brilhar de novo. Wendy foi caminhar na prancha, porém o grande herói a salvou enquanto caía. Todos, vendo que tinha uma ameaça ali, prepararam suas pistolas para atirar. thumb|Peter Pan combate Capitão Gancho. (ilustração original)Peter começou a se esconder e atirou uma bala de canhão em um dos piratas que ali estavam. Um duelo começou e Gancho, vendo que não podia contra alguém que voava, pegou Sininho e chacoalhou-a, começando a levantar voo juntamente. Para mexer com seus sentimentos, James disse que ele é uma tragédia e iria deixar Wendy. Já sem forças ouvindo as palavras e pedindo pra parar, ele acabou caindo e supostamente morto, sozinho, sem amigos e sem amor. Ao ir dar o golpe de misericórdia, Wendy impediu e acabou caída também. Aproveitando, ela o deu um “dedal” (que era, na verdade, um beijo) e Peter ficou completamente rosa enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Logo depois um grito supersônico foi lançado, jogando vários aos mares e fazendo-o voltar com força total. Felizmente ele virou o “jogo”, humilhando Gancho enquanto vencia. De tanta falta na felicidade ele acabou morrendo comido por um crocodilo. Com o navio coberto de fadas que brilhavam, voando pelas nuvens abaixo de um arco-íris, eles se dirigiram ao Mundo Real e deixaram Wendy, Miguel e João por lá. Mencionado como um estranho ele observava a janela, percebendo que já teve todas das mais variadas aventuras... Menos a que mais queria. Batalha contra os dragões No recente romance Peter Pan escarlate, Peter ameaça os Meninos Perdidos juntos de Wendy e João dentro da Cabana Wendy, vendo que eram pessoas velhas. Ele logo os reconhece e abaixa sua espada, começando a explicar tudo o que aconteceu na Terra do Nunca durante aquele tempo. O grupo bateu na Árvore do Nunca e Peter acabou se enfurecendo, pelas feridas causadas. Mesmo querendo caminhar sozinho, ele não conseguiu se afastar dos velhos amigos. Todos sugeriam para ir ao Circo Novello e ele ofereceu uma aventura: o primeiro que trouxesse o coração de um dragão para a Princesa Tootles ganharia sua mão. Ele também foi, e no caminho se assustou com os gritos de Piuí anunciando sobre um dragão, indo desesperadamente e desferindo sua espada no crânio do monstro usando a claridade da tocha que segurava em sua mão para estremecer o inimigo. Eles começaram a arrastar o dragão e Peter anunciou vitória sobre a mão de Tootles. Tootles, no entanto, adverteu que aquele dragão era claramente um crocodilo. Querendo ainda mais diversão, ele sugeriu outra brincadeira: fazer uma guerra. Porém, por não ter direito ao aprendizado, Peter não sabia o que era guerra, e desistiu da ideia maluca. Ainda no circo surgiu Novello, que controlava ursos ferozes. Ainda com toda a simpatia do dono de circo, o Novello, Peter não precisava de adultos e o recusou. Luta entre o Galo dos Mares e o SS Metidão Vendo o Jolly Roger navegando pelos mares, Peter Pan escalou-o seguido de Tootles e Slightly, logo depois vindo outros. Mas o navio estava vazio e os dois resolveram tomá-lo, formando o Galo dos Mares. Enquanto se preparava para virar um capitão pirata, Pan vestiu o segundo melhor casaco de Gancho e uma gravata do Eton, partindo em uma caça ao tesouro. Quando sua tripulação avistou um navio, ele correu ao convés e encontrou um navio pirata chamado SS Tubarão, com índios Peles-Vermelhas e o Metido a Besta à bordo. Metido a Besta tentou uma saqueagem e mandou os índios peles-vermelhas ao ataque, apontando vinte flechas para Pan. A Liga de Pan pulou até o SS Metidão (verdadeiro nome do navio de Metido a Besta) e Peter sacou sua adaga cortando os sacos de marinheiros, dando liberdade a todos. No entanto, eles estavam pertos de uma ilha e acabaram encontrando as feras de Novello. Ainda com seu mestre os domando, os ursos pularam a bordo do SS Metidão e causaram medo nos índios. Novello os pediu um emprego, pois a Floresta do Nunca havia sido incendiada, até que teve a brilhante ideia de servir ao Capitão Peter Pan que aceitou instantaneamente e logo roubou a carga de Metido a Besta, peles prateadas, após uma longa briga com os membros de sua liga. Ele não conseguia manter rivalidade com os amigos, tanto que duelou com peixes-espadas para armá-los. O tesouro qual procuravam era no Monte do Nunca, que ficava no centro de um Território Desconhecido. Com o Rochedo MagNeto ali perto os arrastando, Curly teve de subir automaticamente à bordo pois foi jogado ao mar por Peter, que deu a ideia também de voarem para escaparem dali. O navio afunda, chegada ao Recife do Remorso Pirilampo, que estava preso por ter devorado todas as cebolas (as peles prateadas), afundou junto do navio. Ele voltou à superfície e começou a irritar Peter, que o repreendeu. Pan ainda tinha o mapa consigo e pediu para Novello, que havia chegado antes dele, segurar. Eles viram vários carrinhos de bebês ali, que babás reformaram e se tornaram barcos, como contado pelo servo. Elas estariam decididas a se vingar pelos bebês perdidos, e Peter acalmou os Meninos Perdidos dizendo que gente grande não poderia entrar na Terra do Nunca. As crianças comiam a comida que Peter fazia surgir. Elas logo chegaram no Labirinto das Bruxas, vendo assim várias mulheres chamando nomes. Elas seriam babás revoltadas e logo viram crianças ali, indo atrás deles. Slightly os salvou dali e eles escaparam. Slighty e Pirilampo são banidos para a Terra de Lugar Nenhum Após Slightly salvá-los tocando uma música com sua clarineta, Novello perguntou o que ele queria ser quando crescer e Slightly foi crescendo. Ele acabou derramando o sal, o que fez com que Peter ficasse supersticioso quanto ao azar, principalmente por pensar que traz má sorte assobiar a bordo, já que o garoto estava fazendo isso para alimentar Pirilampo (que comia notas musicais). De tanto gritar, Peter tossiu e enxugou a testa no lenço que Wendy o emprestou. Eles foram comer bolachas no baú de bordo, mas Pirilampo já tinha devorado todas. Pirilampo também comeu toda a outra comida restante do navio, fazendo todos passarem fome. Peter sacou a espada e desenhou uma janela no ar, qual abriu e jogou Pirilampo, qual foi teletransportado até a Terra de Lugar Nenhum. Logo, enquanto catavam frutinhas, Peter percebeu também que Slightly cresceu, banindo-o junto. A guerra das fadas Peter havia saído, para ver se achava alguma fonte de água. Voltou para a sua Companhia de Exploradores, avisando sobre uma cachoeira adiante, a qual chegaram rapidamente. Fadas apareceram ao redor das crianças, recitando para eles escolherem o time azul ou vermelho. Peter, vendo a situação de tripulação, disse que eles navegam sob o emblema da Caveira-e-Ossos-Cruzados. As fadas não sabiam a cor de uma bandeira de Caveira-e-Ossos-Cruzados, portanto começaram a contar antes de matar todos, até que Peter surgiu com uma bandeira arco-íris. As fadas foram embora, guerrear em outro lugar. A chegada no Monte do Nunca Peter, por algum motivo, estava muito bravo. Ele ofendeu todos os membros da tripulação e retirou a sobrecasaca escarlate, ainda com toda aquela neve. Pouco antes, ninguém daria um passo se ele os mandasse: mas, agora, com um discurso amigável e encorajador, eles fariam o que ele quisesse. Para encorajar os outros ele foi convencido a usar novamente a sobrecasaca escarlate, por ser a "cor da bravura". Novello cortou a sombra de todos, mas Pan quis ficar com a sua. Subindo o Monte ele diz que nunca gostou de sua sombra e que ela pesava seus ombros, mandando cortá-la. Para motivar a tripulação a subir, Peter disse para eles pensarem apenas em seu tesouro, e gritou tão forte que provocou um deslizamento de neve que apagou suas pegadas. Mais na frente havia uma ponte de gelo e, vendo seu reflexo, Peter viu Gancho. Ele soltou um grito tão alto que começou a cair, e quando Novello foi salvá-la, percebeu que não podia mais voar. Ele foi salvo, mas ver Gancho em seu reflexo e que não pode mais voar continuou a perturbá-lo. thumb|Peter abrindo o baú. (capa alternativa de [[Peter Pan escarlate)]] A revolta dos Desengunços No fim, Peter conseguiu chegar no topo. Com seus dedos, cavou e encontrou a arca. Junto de Wendy eles seguraram no peixe-espada até abrir o cadeado. Vendo lá dentro ele encontrou tudo o que sua Liga havia desejado, e inclusive Sininho, que reviveu graças ao desejo de Pirilampo, mas continuou procurando sem parar até encontrar vários troféus de esportes de Eton. Poderes e Habilidades Em Peter e Wendy, J. M. Barrie (escritor) afirma que não há quase nada que Peter não possa fazer, talvez implicitando uma onipotência do garoto. *'Capacidades de pássaro': Após ter sido treinado por pássaros, Peter Pan adquiriu super olfato, o que o torna capaz de distinguir um vento leste de um vento oeste apenas pelo cheiro, super visão, hábil para ver a grama crescendo e super audição, a ponto de ouvir os insetos caminhando dentro dos troncos das árvores. *'Voo': Peter aprendeu a voar com pensamentos adoráveis e maravilhosos através dos pássaros. Ele também usa sua fiel companheira, Tinker Bell, para fazê-lo. *'Habilidade espadachim': Peter possui uma habilidade como espadachim superior mesmo ao poderoso Capitão Gancho. *'Mímica': O garoto é capaz de imitar perfeitamente as mais diversas vozes, como a de Gancho e o tic-tac do crocodilo. *'Imaginação': Peter é capaz de trazer suas imaginações à vida, como comida. Nos Videogames Série Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep rightDez anos antes de Sora chegar à Terra do Nunca, Peter Pan viveu uma vida de felicidade com os Meninos Perdidos. Quando Terra, Ventus e Aqua visitaram o mundo, no entanto, tudo mudou. Os meninos e Tinker Bell aprenderam dos mundos exteriores. Peter Pan encontra Terra na Pedra da Caveira e o guerreiro Keyblade leva a pensar que Peter roubou o tesouro do Capitão Gancho. Peter e Terra lutam até que os Meninos Perdidos aparecem e esclarecem o mal-entendido. Eles são atacados por Unversed, mas Terra combate-os. Mais tarde, Peter entra em contato com Ventus, que acabou derrotando Gancho na batalha e que deixa uma Keyblade de madeira da arca do tesouro de Peter para que possam se lembrar deles. Mais tarde, Peter encontra Aqua, que encontra o seu mapa do tesouro. Peter faz de Aqua o líder do grupo para encontrar o seu tesouro que Gancho roubou novamente. Quando Aqua encontra a Keyblade de madeira, Peter diz a ela que Ven deixou lá. Durante os créditos finais, Peter é mostrado tendo o chapéu roubado do Gancho depois de recuperar seu tesouro. Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan aparece em Kingdom Hearts tentando encontrar sua amiga Wendy e libertá-la das garras do Capitão Gancho. Ele se alinha com Sora, Donald e Goofy, alegando apenas fazê-lo para encontrar Wendy, que estão em busca do Rei, Riku e Kairi. Embora simpático ao Sora, quando ele finalmente encontra Wendy ele a leva para a segurança, antes de voltar para ajudar a lutar contra o Capitão Gancho. Uma vez que o capitão é derrotado e o Keyhole é selado, ele pede a Tinker Bell para ir com Sora, fazendo dela um aliado convocado. Mais tarde o misterioso fantasma causa problemas na Torre do Relógio, a fim de combatê-la, Peter deve estar na festa. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter aparece em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories como uma invenção de memórias de Sora, tentando salvar Wendy do Capitão Gancho, em que ele consegue. Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reaparece em Kingdom Hearts II como uma invocação após Sora obter o Feather Charm. O Feather Charm é apenas obtido durante a segunda visita à Port Royal, após derrotar o Ceifador Heartless pela primeira vez. Aparições canônicas Livros *Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens *Peter Pan (livro) *Peter Pan escarlate Todas as mídias Livros *The Little White Bird *Peter Pan, or the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up *Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens *Peter and Wendy * Peter Pan's NeverWorld *Peter Pan escarlate *Peter and the Starcatchers *Peter and the Shadow Thieves *Peter and the Secret of Rundoon *Peter and the Sword of Mercy Filmes *Peter Pan (1953) *Питер Пэн *Peter Pan (1988) *Hook - A Volta do Capitão Gancho (como Peter Banning) *De-Aş Fi...Peter Pan *De Volta à Terra do Nunca *Peter Pan (2003) *Pan Séries de TV relacionadas #ピーターパンの冒険 #Peter Pan e os Piratas #Neverland #Peter Pan (Série de TV) Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca *Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca: O Retorno de Peter Pan *Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca: Salvando Bucky Once Upon a Time *The Heart of the Truest Believer *Lost Girl *Quite a Common Fairy *Nasty Habits *Good Form *Ariel *Dark Hollow *Think Lovely Thoughts *Save Henry *The New Neverland *Going Home Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II Em outras mídias *'Turma da Mônica': no gibi Cebolinha Nº 71 (Editora Globo, publicado originalmente em Novembro de 1992) Gancho confunde Cebolinha com Peter e rapta seus pais prendendo-os na Terra do Nunca para ele se dar em conta e ir salvá-los, em uma sátira à Hook. Ainda na mesma série de quadrinhos, em "Clássicos do Cinema Nº 41 - Super-Home" Chico Bent (em sátira ao Clark Kent da DC Comics) sai voando com Rosileine (que seria Lois Lane) e se depara com um pequeno "congestionamento no trânsito". Entre eles, está Peter, Wendy e Sininho, sendo que Peter não conseguia se lembrar por qual estrela ia ainda vendo o papel. Na parte 2 de "Lostinho", o narrador diz que quando a turma naugrafou, pensaram que iam levar uma vida de Peter-Pão. Em Cebolinha Nº 125 da Globo, enquanto cebolinha assiste ao filme de Peter Pão, os piratas do Capitão Garrancho saem da tela e invadem sua casa. Links Externos *Peter Pan na Disney Wiki em Inglês *Peter Pan na WikiShrek em Inglês *Peter Pan na Peter Pan Wiki em Inglês *Peter Pan na Jake and the Never Land Pirates em Inglês *Peter Pan na Wikipédia *Peter Pan na Wikipedia em Inglês *Peter Pan na Neverpedia em Inglês Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens principais de Peter Pan Categoria:Personagens de Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens originais Categoria:Personagens mortos em Once Upon a Time Categoria:Vilões de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Membros da tripulação de Peter Categoria:Personagens de As Novas Aventuras de Peter Pan Categoria:Personagens de Pan Categoria:Membros do Galo dos Mares Categoria:Piratas à bordo do Galo dos Mares